


Star trek: Birth of the Federation

by Captain_ForsythStories



Category: Original Work, Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_ForsythStories/pseuds/Captain_ForsythStories
Summary: a Bunch of Short Story set in the star trek universe. during the earth Romulan war.





	1. War begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see how the war between the united Earth and Romulan star empire Started. with the fall of the Altair colony.

Captain's Starlog, May 14th, 2159. We are on course to Altair VI. To find out what happen to the colony. It been three days since command hear from them. 

 

Altair VI  
May 14th 2156 

Captain Samuel Park sat in his chair Stare at the view screen as they exited warp over the Planet. He usually look confident shattered when he saw Destroyed Hulk of Starships. Among them was UES Defiant. A Warp Delta. He turn to his Comms officer. “Any Response to our hails?” he asks. LT. Poiahn turn his head to the side. “Negative, Captain.” This did not look good. Fear started to creep up inside of him. They know the Romulan have been readying for war. It was only a matter of time, until it tip off. He hope it was pirates. 

Then his Helm officer pick up some thing. “A Ship is Decloaking Of our Starboard Side.” The screen turn to show a Romulan bird of Prey Decloaking. Sam worst fear came true. The War is here


	2. until the end

In height of the earth romulan war. Starfleet was spread thin across earth space. Due to The bulk of the main forces fighting in the front line. Most colony were left undefended. This draw the Klingon empire attention, on March 6th 2157. They attack the Trisa outpost over the Varga Colony…

The Bridge Shook as another Torpedo hit the hull. Outside three Klingon D5, loom over the heavy damage UES Washington. The communications officer turn from her station. “The lead ship is hailing us. Audio only.” Bit of blood was running down her face as she saw the dead body of her captain. The first officer ran to the centre chair. “Let hear It.” his breath were short and quick. The sound of Comms channel open and the Snarling Voice of the Klingon Captain.  
“Attention Earth Vessel. By Order of the Empire, Surrender you ship and crew to us and may spare your weak lives.” Everyone on the Bridge Stare at the commander. All wonder what he will do. “Ship updated. How are we doing?” he could feel the sweat roll down his face. He look at His Tactical officer, who was checking the weapon system. “We have phaser cannon and only 12 photonic torpedoes left.” The commander turn back to the view screen. Taking a deep breath, he stood up. 

“If they want a fight, then we gave them one.” Everyone turn back to his or her Station. Helmsman turn the Ship away from the Klingon Fleet. “We will fight until the end.” He took one last look at his Captain. “For you sir.” 

The end


End file.
